The secrets of Kakashi's desktop
by Blur daydreamerXXX
Summary: So... Naruto and Sasuke found Kakashi's computer and decided to look around in it... the secrets they uncover will SHOCK the two of them... WARNING: CRACK


hi people! this is my third fic, and i officially declare it a ONESHOT~ and btw this does not affect any of my other stories.

Anyway, i got this idea from when i was in tuition class... i saw my teacher sitting at his computer and wondered what he was doing on the com. so i thought, why not write a fic about it, AND insult sasuke at the same time? so poof, i wrote this. enjoy~ xDDDDDDD

* * *

"So…"

"So what?"

"So… what is this thing?"

"You mean you don't know what that is?"

"Of course I don't teme! Otherwise I wouldn't be asking you. Hmph. And you're supposed to be the smart one. Ha."

"So you finally acknowledge my superior intelligence."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. And that's called a computer, you dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke stood in Kakashi's study room, staring at his computer. Kakashi had asked them to come over for a mission briefing, but something cropped up with the Hokage so he and Sakura went out, leaving the two of them to house-sit. Naruto got bored and started exploring the house, and managed to stumble across this "box with a glass panel on the side".

"It's the latest trend in Konoha. Even I have one." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and plopped down onto the sofa. Naruto looked shocked.

"Hey! If it's that's popular, then how come a super cool ninja like me doesn't have one!?" He waved his hands around in the air. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; did you just say you're a super cool ninja? Forgive me; I didn't notice because what I see all the time is A GIANT ORANGE BLOB BOUNCING FROM TREE TO TREE."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME?!?!?" Naruto cried, raising a fist and walking menacingly towards Sasuke. About 2 feet away, he stepped on something and tripped. He looked down to see his foot tangled in a bunch of wires. And cue the jaw dropping idiocy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SASUKE TEME GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAKES SNAKES SNAKES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop moving around dobe! Those aren't snakes, they're wires! They connect the computer to the power source. Idiot." He muttered the last part under his breath. Naruto glared at him, then proceeded to untangle himself from the mess. He unknowingly pressed the power button. The computer engine whirred to life.

Naruto had finally gotten himself free, and was gaping at the "miraculous moving and glowing glass panel." Sasuke had gotten off the couch and sat in front of the monitor. Naruto gave him an evil grin.

"Naruto, I don't like that look of yours."

"Hey Sasuke, remember when we tried getting Kakashi-sensei to take off his mask?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… maybe, like what some people might do, he took pictures of himself, and then he put it on this commuter thingy!"

"Sasuke stared at him. "Are you nuts! That's an invasion of privacy! And besides, he's probably put a password on the account." At that moment, a window popped up asking for the password. "See? He protected it with a password."

Naruto grinned. "I think I know what the password is…" He typed something on the keyboard, and the words "welcome back" appeared on the screen. Naruto looked smug, and Sasuke stared at him in shock.

"How did you know Kakashi's password?"

"Easy. The password was IchaIchaparadiserocks." Naruto replied, holding a thumb up. Sasuke sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Ok, fine. So now we're in. All we have to do is find Kakashi's picture folder." Sasuke said, clicking around the desktop.

"Ok, hurry up teme. I wanna see the pictures."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, an action he thought was impossible for him. His eye started hurting and he wondered if it was because of the eye-rolling or the screen staring. "Aha! Found… it… Naruto… I don't think you wanna see this…" Sasuke moved his face so close to the screen, his nose was touching it and his eyes widened.

"Why not teme……?" Naruto turned his head to look at the screen, only to be greeted by pictures. Not about Kakashi, but about something else. Sasuke quickly turned off the monitor, and sank to the floor, panting. "WHO THE HECK DOWNLOADS PICTURES OF NAKED WOMEN INTO THE COMPUTER!" he yelled. Naruto was slightly shocked at the outburst and laughed. Sasuke looked at him strangely. "What the heck are you doing dobe?"

"Oh gosh! Teme you should have seen the look on your face! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO PRICELESS! I didn't know looking at naked people would make you react that way!" Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed. "THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ANYONE'S REACTION TO SEEING PORN ON THEIR TEACHER'S COMPUTER! NARUTO YOU'RE NOT NORMAL!"

Naruto stopped laughing and shrugged. "Well, you get used to seeing that kind of stuff after a while. I look at it everyday when I'm training with the perverted hermit!" Sasuke just stared at him and inched away to the other end of the room. Naruto looked at him, and then gave him an evil smirk.

Sasuke gulped. "Ok, I REALLY don't like that look on your face." Naruto pounced on him. From outside the room, struggling, shouts, screams, and the sound of falling objects could be heard.

Inside the room of terror

Sasuke sat on the chair, his hands and feet tightly bound by rope. Naruto grinned into his face. "You know what, Sasuke teme? I'm gonna tape this and send it to everyone in the village. Heeheehee…" He locked the door and put the key on the shelf.

"Oh. My. Gosh. NARUTO DON'T DO IT! DON'T- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Haha! Cower in fear teme! I have found your weak spot! Now STARE AT THE COMPUTER SCREEN AND FEAR FOR YOUR SANITY!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

20 minutes later

The door was unlocked, and Kakashi swung the door open. "Good thing I put a bunch of extra keys in the kitchen cupboard, otherwise the two of you might have to… get… locked… up… in… here…?" Kakashi stared at the two boys, who were now rolling around on the floor. Sasuke had somehow managed to free himself from the rope and was now trying to get Naruto to stop shoving the pictures into his very very red face.

"Naruto! Stop it! No matter how much you make me look at naked women, YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME STRAIGHT!!!!! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed. Everyone froze, and Sakura's head popped around the corner. She collapsed onto the ground. Naruto knocked Sasuke out and quickly threw him out the window. He leaned on the doorframe, next to Kakashi. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei… To tell you the truth about Sasuke..."

"What?"

"I always knew he was gay…"

"Really?"

"Nope, i was just trying to sound dramatic." xDDDD

* * *

haha yeah so that's it. i know the ending sucked but hey, it's 10.25 pm already. xDD please review and tell me what you think~


End file.
